


We Can Arrange That

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Its a nice au, Max in bandcamp, Other, Something cute really, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: After being offered to add an activity for him, David and Gwen go a little extra mile for Max. Surprisingly, they're met halfway for it.





	We Can Arrange That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/gifts).



> This is something for one of my favourite users on Tumblr. They kinda had a shitty day from what I saw on their asks, so this is just a pizza family fluff for them. This was also a great thing to consider as a sequel for my fic The Stars Look Nice Tonight. 
> 
> This is so rushed just because I have college in the morning and it's late. Sorry for that.
> 
> Please critque. Thank you!

Max was taken aback when they offered. "Are you shitting me?"

David and Gwen only continued from the unexpected conversation that came up for Max when they pulled him aside the morning after Parents' day. "We figured, since you didn't even have an activity, why not let you decide what you want to do. You don't have to of course, seeing as you seem fine doing whatever already here at Camp Campbell. Gwen and I were discussing it and we wanted to know if you had any interests. Hobbies, things you seem really good at. Some stuff like that. Gwen suggested escape artistry camp- to which I say is a bad idea- but if it's what you like to do. Go for it."

Max raised a brow. Were they fucking with him? Max was used to never being offered to do something he actually wanted to do. It felt strange to even consider that Gwen and David even talked about him behind his back about shit like this. He squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Are you trying to gain anything from me, or are you genuine on this offer?" Gwen rolled her eyes and nodded. 

"We are. And we're also saying you don't have to take it. But if it makes you ecstatic or whatever you feel when you do your whatever hobbies, we'll try to go for it."

Max sighed and thought about this. Did he want to take the offer? If this was just David's tactics to make him like him more, Max wasn't going to confirm nor deny. Last night gave him some doubt indeed if he hated the guy, with the talk of constellations and the hug. Max shrugged. "Fine. Not like I got any fucking thing to do around here. What are my options, Camp Man?" That brought a smile on David's face. 

"Well... There's many things you can do! You can be in a camp with another camper here-" nope. "-or you can make a new camp-" might consider it. "-or maybe even choose a brochure we have that catches your eye. Anything." And more. Max looked at his breakfast slop, a greasy pile of yellow goop that reminded him of something a dog would throw up. And the smell was no better. 

When Max looked up, David and Gwen were now sitting down, ready to listen to anything he had to say. "Do I have to choose right now?"

"No. Take as much time as you need. As long as it isn't last minute, you can take a bit to think about it. I'm going to go see what the Quartermaster has in mind for lunch," David got up and walked over to the door of the kitchen. He didn't even make it halfway before he slipped on some slop that Nurf threw on the floor, and crashed down upon the dirty wooden floor. Max and Gwen along with campers who paid attention cringed at the sound of a crack and a few twangs. When Max observed the scene, he could see David looked devastated. "My guitar..."

"Where the fuck did you keep that thing anyway?!" 

"Looks like another trip to the shop... again." David sighed. He looked at the snapped strings and frowned. "No... I don't even have spare strings..."

"If you're going to the shop, why are you crying about some strings? Doesn't the shop have any damn guitar strings in it?" Max asked. He was confused as to his concern he genuinely felt. "Besides idiot, it's just a guitar. Who gives a fuck?" That felt better. David got up holding the sad broken instrument and buried his neck into his shoulders like a turtle. 

"Last time I was there, it cost a fortune to replace the strings. Seeing as the town is in a rural area and doesn't really get tons of mail and deliveries..." David winced. "I have another guitar in my cabin but this one..." He sighed. Max groaned. 

"Just use mine, idiot. Not like I'm using them anyway," Max got up and headed to the door. He was still confused about his concern for an instrument David owned. "I'll be back." And thus, he headed to his cabin. God how long had it been since he opened up his violin case? Not since June when he was sent to camp. "Cmon where the fuck are you- there." Max found the shaped case and opened it. The instrument, golden brown and absent of any sound, sat in there, on top of the spare strings that he kept in there for his stringed instruments. Taking out the violin, he found himself in a bit of a nostalgic state. 

Sure his parents signed him up for violin lessons, and had him practice all the time. But he honestly loved it. He never admitted it, but he loved music. It was one of the escapes from his parents he had. Along with violin, he had learned piano, guitar, and trumpet along with percussion. Currently he was still learning how to play flute, which he hated. But it gave him some solace. It was nice to just escape in music. Shaking his head, Max took the guitar strings, shut the case, and headed back into the mess hall. 

__

"Hey... David? Gwen?" Max had somehow gotten the two of them alone and looked up. They both turned around and looked down at him, curious as to what he needed. When he ushered that they come down to his level, they did so and he whispered into their ears of whatever he needed. 

When Max finished, they looked at each other and thought for a moment before smiling. 

"That can be arranged!" David smiled. 

__

"Are we getting a new camper or something?!" Nikki asked in an excited wild tone. She loved fresh new campers, having fun to show them her rambunctious wild side and to assert dominance over them. Neil only looked over at the truck that carried the brand new piano that was coming in. He raised a brow. 

"Yeah... I thought there weren't any more campers coming to camp." David only smiled. 

"Nope. This is for a current camper. Where's Max?" He asked. They only shrugged but the answer was quickly answered when Max came out with his nope mug, black coffee steaming from it. His tired glare was staring at the three of them. 

"What the fuck is everyone crowding around?" He looked over and his eyes were met with the sight of Gwen signing a clipboard for a delivery of a piano. 

Was this for him? He looked up at David and his eyes were met with a smile. "Yep. Just for you. We already have so many instruments and percussion here at camp, and well the keyboard isn't exactly a piano... Plus I figured if you had guitar strings you must've brought your own instrument here. But yep. Just for you, music man."

"You're a band geek?! HA! That is the most-" Neil started but was met with a stern look from David that told him not to push it. He looked over to Max and nervously chuckled. "I-I mean... That's... Great. I didn't know you liked music."

"Yeah. You always seemed like someone who liked something cool like archery. Or even surviving on your own pee and leather shoes! But music's good I guess." Nikki put her hands to her hips and nodded. Max only looked up at David again and gave a tiny smile. 

"Thanks..."

"No problem Max. Just for you!"


End file.
